Inazuma Eleven Go: El despertar de Raimon
by Andy-Niki
Summary: El partido contra la royal academy ya ha sido anunciado y los chicos de raimon go temen perder el partido ya que todo parece estar en su contra aunque puede que las cosas cambien para bien o para mal con la llegada del nuevo alumno, un chico de ojos rojos como la sangre que quiere ayudarles en su lucha contra el sector 5, sera ese chico un enemigo o no. Denle una oportunidad al fic
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí Andy con un nuevo proyecto y esta ves de Inazuma go ya se que me van a matar por que aun no he publicado ninguna continuación de los otros fic que tengo pero entiendan me quede sin Internet y créanme cuando les digo que intente escribir la continuación de algún fic pero no se me ocurría nada de nada así que me puse a ver un cap de Inazuma go con el móvil y se me prendió la bombilla y así es como nació este fic bueno como saben Inazuma go no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

* * *

**_Inazuma Eleven Go: El Despertar Raimon_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

_10 años mas tarde del FFI, el fútbol a cambiado rotundamente, ya que ahora es controlado por la organización Sector 5 que lo a sumergido en tiempos oscuros y maléficos. El fútbol ya no tiene ningún sentido, sin embargo un joven proveniente de okinawa, Arion Sherwind, acaba de ingresar en raimon para entra en su club de fútbol y su llegada marca un nuevo inicio en el raimon que comienza a recuperar las esperanzas y junto a su entrenador el cabeza de balón, el idiota mas grande del mundo y el que si no era para entrenar no se levantaba de la cama, Mark Evans. Ahora Arion y todo el equipo de fútbol del raimon deberán jugar en el camino imperial para impedir que el Sector 5 siga teniendo el control total del fútbol pero no están solos ya que a lo largo de su aventura se encontraran con muchas otras personas poseedoras del espíritu del relámpago. Así que ya sabes acompaña a los chicos del nuevo raimon y seras testigo de que en la mas pura oscuridad se aya la mas brillante luz._

(**n/a:la historia se relata a partir del capitulo 15 de Inazuma eleven go**)

* * *

Todo empezó dos días después de que el raimon ganaran el partido contra el Santa Fe, era por la tarde en el instituto raimon y el equipo estaba reunido en la sede.

**Riccardo:** la Royal Academy

**Wanchang:** se supone que íbamos a jugar la semifinal con la Ultra-Mega Hiedra tu!

**Eugene:** estamos perdidos

**Celia:** esta mañana nos informaron que se había producido una estructuración

**Adé:** osea que sacaron al Ultra-Mega Hiedra y lo cambiaron por la Royal Academy

**Samguk:** cambiaron los grupos de clasificación solo para que la Royal Academy nos aplaste

**Michael:** nuestro tren a la victoria llego a su fin

**Arion:** pero no lo podemos saber asta que no juguemos

**Saburo:** la Royal Academy esta bajo el control del Sector 5 y también tienen unos cuantos invocadores en el equipo

**Arion:** pero no os parece fantástico que vayamos a jugar con la Royal Academy, Raimon contra Royal estoy emocionado

**Michael:** y crees que un equipo con 10 jugadores puede plantar le cara a la Royal

**Arion:** eh

**Michael:** Duke abandono el equipo el otro día y Victor no a vuelto a dejarse ver

**Arion:** ...

**Michael:** esta claro que no tenemos ni una posibilidad de ganar

**Eugene:** tal ves deberíamos buscar otro jugador

**Riccardo:** en, por lo que busque, se esforzarán ellos 10 que son

**Arion:** capitán!

**Mark:** muy bien dicho Riccardo, nos lanzaremos a la victoria con los jugadores que tenemos

**Richard** : sí

**Michael:** ...

* * *

Minutos mas tarde el raimon se encontraba en el campo de fútbol del estadio apunto de comenzar a entrenar

**Mark:** la Royal Academy no sera un rival fácil, vamos a necesitar algún plan para poder ganarles

**Riccardo:** entrenador tengo una idea

**Mark:** que idea Riccardo

**Riccardo:** he pensado que podríamos emplear contra ellos, el **_Trueno Ilimitado_**

**Saburo:** el **_Trueno Ilimitado_**

**Samguk:** la supertactica

**Arion:** supertactica?

**Riccardo:** vera se nos ocurrió hace un tiempo con el entrenador Travis, si pudiéramos usarla podríamos reventar la defensa inexpugnable de la Royal

**Eugene:** si no recuerdo mal, nunca conseguimos completarla

**Adé**: bueno es que es una muy difícil de hacer

**Riccardo:** puede que no hayamos terminado toda vía el **_Trueno Ilimitado_** pero quiero probarla igualmente

**Saburo:** bueno tampoco es que tengamos mucho mas para enfrentaron a ellos

**Samguk:** entonces lo intentaremos

**Adé:** pues vale

**Wanchang:** venga ya estoy emocionado

**Samguk:** y sobre la formación

**Riccardo:** probaremos la misma de las otras veces

El raimon probo la supertactica del **_Trueno Ilimitado_** aun que no funciono pero aun así siguieron intentándolo

**Mark:** parece que porfi todo el equipo vuelve a estar unido

**Celia:** Mark, entrenador

**Marcos:** eh

**Celia:** son los datos de la Royal

entonces Celia le paso los datos a Mark y este mirándolos dijo:

**Mark:** Jude, no se suponía que estaba jugando en la liga italiana

**Celia:** hace tiempo que no sabia nada de el y me estaba empezando a preocupar, pero nunca habría pensado que aria algo así

* * *

Mientras en el campo de fútbol los chicos siguieron intentando realizar el **_Trueno Ilimitado_** pero no lo consiguieron

**Riccardo:** Michael!

**Michael:** maldición no he podido devolver el tiro

**Riccardo:** tu tampoco

**Arion:** oh no pero si ni el capitán ni Michael pueden realizar la supertactica

**Samguk:** el **_Trueno Ilimitado_** es una supertactica que consiste en concentrar una tremenda energía en el balón para lanzadlo luego contra la defensa rival y reventarla

**J.p**: es increíble

**Arion:** J.p tiene razón parece una supertactica increíble pero parece muy difícil

**Riccardo:** no, lo que pasa es que esta supertactica necesita un delantero con una fuerza de tiro fuera de lo normal, tal ves si Victor estuviera aquí el podría rematar ese tiro sin problema

Derrepente un chico con el uniforme del raimon empezó ha adentrarse en el campo de fútbol y Celia al darse cuenta intento detenerlo

**Celia:** oye chico no puedes entrar aquí

pero se quedo sorprendida al verle la cara al chico y pensó

**Celia:** (no puede ser este chico es ….)

El misterioso chico al ver que Celia parecía reconocerlo siguió avanzando pero antes de continuar miro por unos segundos a Mark que se había quedado atónito ya que el sabia quien era ese chico y solo tenia un pensamiento en la cabeza:

**Mark:** (¿que ara aquí?)

el chico siguió caminando asta que se detuvo donde estaban los del raimon y los chicos al percatarse de aquello lo miraron detenidamente, era un chico de piel blanca con un pelo corto y de color marrón oscuro parecía tan alto como Arion pero lo que mas destacaba de este chico eran sus ojos rojos como la sangre que habían hecho retroceder a varios del equipo, el extraño los observaba como si los estuviera analizando uno por uno con una expresión seria, derrepente el capitán del equipo dijo:

**Riccardo**: eres el chico nuevo de nuestra clase verdad?

**Gabriel:** claro te llama Fernando no?

**Fernando:** en efecto

**Arion:** si estas en la clase de capitán significa que eres de 2º curso

**Fernando:** si

**Riccardo:** y que haces aquí este es el club de fútbol

**Fernando:** ya lo se sino no hubiera venido

**Arion:** y para que has venido Fernando?

**Fernando:** tu que crees para unirme al club

**Arion:** genial

**Riccardo:** es eso verdad?

**Fernando:** pues claro el fútbol me encanta así que eh pensado unirme

**Riccardo:** no se yo Fernando el fútbol ahora mismo no es como tu piensas

**Fernando:** te refieres a eso del Sector 5 y lo del resultado decidido

**Gabriel:** es que eso ya lo sabias

**Fernando:** claro pero os diré una cosa, yo soy el primero que quiere darle una patada a esos idiotas del Sector 5 por destrozar el fútbol

**Michael:** y como podemos saber que dices la verdad, por que podrías ser un imperial

**Fernando:** podría, tienes razón pero no lo soy y si quieres una pruebe por que no se lo preguntas ha Mark y a Celia ellos me conocen

**Riccardo:** es verdad eso entrenador

**Mark:** si y estoy seguro de que no es un imperial

**Riccardo:** si usted lo dice entrenador

**Mark:** bien Fernando quieres unirte al club de fútbol

**Fernando:** si

**Mark:** bien estas dentro

**Gabriel:** que? y la prueba de entrada

**Mark:** por supuesto se me había olvidado, Fernando te gusta el fútbol

**Fernando:** mas que ha nada en el universo

**Mark:** pues ya estas en el equipo

**Todos:** y esa es la prueba

**Mark:** pues si

**Fernando:** que esperabais es Mark Evans

* * *

Después de darle su equipación a Fernando, Mark, Celia y el se pusieron a hablar en privado acerca de el inesperado reencuentro con el chico.

**Celia:** pero que haces en Japón Fernando, pensé que estabas estudiando en España

**Fernando:** y así era pero ella decidió que me viniera a estudiar a aquí

**Mark:** ella, te refieres a ….

**Fernando:** la misma, pero por ahora prefiere estar en las sombras

**Celia:** hay algo que tal ves debas saber Fernando

**Fernando:** el que

**Celia:** veras el raimon va a jugar contra la Royal Academy

**Fernando:** la Roya Academy, no me digas que Jude es su entrenador

**Celia:** Me temo que sí, el sable ma nada acerca al

**Fernando:** me temo que no, ella no me a dicho nada acerca de el desde hace tiempo

**Celia:** tal ves ella no sepa nada acerca de que Jude esta con el Sector 5

**Fernando**: puede pero si es así ese Sharp me va oír

**Mark**: me acaba de llegar un mensaje y es de Jude dice que nos espera esta noche en la torre de metal

**Fernando**: dejadme ir a mi también tengo que saber que trama esa mosca

**Mark**: de acuerdo

* * *

Ya el sol se había ocultado y en la torre de metal Jude Sharp aguardaba a que Mark y su hermana Celia vinieran cuando derrepente los vio llegar y dijo:

**Jude**: hacia mucho tiempo Mark, hermana y vaya que sorpresa no sabia que estabas en Japón nando

**Fernando**: tu no tienes derecho a llamarme así Sharp

**Mark**: Jude, por que estas entrenando a la Royal Academy

**Jude**: si tu eres el entrenador del Raimon que tiene de extraño que yo sea el entrenador de la Royal, Mark?

**Mark**: me han dicho que la Royal obedece al pie de la letra al Sector 5, Jude no me digas que el Sector 5...

**Jude**: el fútbol necesita alguien que lo regule creo que tu también sabes eso Mark

**Fernando**: y un jamón, libertad para el fútbol

**Celia**: pero como puedes decir eso Jude, si ella te oyera le partirías el corazón

**Jude**: ella no esta aquí así que no puede saber nada, ademas los tiempos han cambiado y el fútbol también lo a hecho

**Mark**: no ha cambiado para nada el fútbol es fútbol tiene que jugarse en libertad y siempre en serio

**Jude**: entonces te pregunto crees que el fútbol era justo antes de la existencia del Sector 5

**Mark**: las victorias y las derrotas se deciden en el campo

**Fernando**: bien dicho Mark

**Mark**: un fútbol donde ya se sabe el resultado antes de empezar a jugar esta mal es imposible que precisamente tu no sepas eso

**Jude**: valla tan apasionado como siempre Mark Evans

**Marca** : ah?

**Jude**: el mundo no se cambia solo con pasión si crees que tu fútbol es el correcto espero que me lo demuestres en el campo si es que puedes aunque no creo que el Raimon tenga nada que hacer contra mi Royal Academy -se empieza a marchar-

**Fernando**: vuelve aquí mosca gigante, cuando ella se entere te la vas a ganar te va hacer puré por haberla traicionado a ella y al fútbol

**Jude**: con que traicionado he, pues que se entere y de pazo la saludas de mi parte que hace un tiempo que no la veo -se marcha-

**Celia**: espera Jude

**Fernando**: ...

* * *

Al día siguiente después de que sonara la campana del instituto.

Esto es lo que ocurrió mientras Arion se fue siguiendo a Victor, el equipo comenzó a entrenar sin Arion y Mark quiso que Fernando les mostrara a los chicos de lo que era capas.

**Fernando**: soy delantero pero también juego en el resto de posiciones

**J.p**: increíble y como es que eres multiposisional

**Fernando**: es que me han entrenado para eso

**Gabriel**: y quien te a entrenado

**Fernando**: no puedo decirlo pero te diré que gracias a esa persona conozco a los del raimon y Inazuma Japón de hace 10 años

**J.p**: entonces tu entrenador debe ser también un futbolista

**Fernando**: el mejor del mundo

**J.p**: que alucine

**Michael**: creo que te crees muy importante por eso pero presta atención por que el delantero de raimon soy yo y pienso que en realidad no sabes nada acerca de fútbol

**Fernando**: eso crees pues vale que te parece si arreglamos esto con unos penaltis

**Michael** : perfecta porque perderás

**Riccardo**: vasta los dos

**Mark**: espera Riccardo creo que un duelo estaría bien

**Riccardo**: por que entrenador

**Mark**: bueno así sanjarían sus diferencias y veríamos de que es capas Fernando

**Fernando**: por mi vale

**Mark**: estupendo el duelo consistirá en que tendréis que pasar a los defensas del equipo y luego tirar a puerta pero si os quitan el balón perderéis, tenéis 2 oportunidades entendido

**Los 2**: si entrenador

El duelo se preparo y Michael fue el primero en comenzar, esquivo a todos los defensas y tiro con su supertecnica **_Cascabel_** pero el portero Samguk se la paro, y tuvo que empezar otra ves

**Michael**: maldición la próxima marcare

y así comenzó a regatear a los demás y cuando se ayo lo bastante cerca de la portería volvió a tirar con **_Cascabel_** y esta ves el portero no pudo hacer nada

**Michael**: supera eso Fernando

Era el turno de Fernando y con una velocidad que sorprendió a todos el chico esquivo a los defensas y tiro a puerta con un tiro normal que acabo siendo gol, en su segundo intento los defensas utilizaron sus supertecnicas para detenerle pero fue en vano por que el chico llego a puerta y mirando con arrogancia al portero dijo:

**Fernando** : esto es gol seguro**_ disparo mortal_**

**_*Disparo__ mortal_**: _el balón es envueltos en un aura rojo sangre que adsorbe todos los miedos del portero y al tirar todo al rededor se oscurece y cuando el balón esta a pocos metros de la portería le muestra en forma de flash back los miedos al portero que se queda paralizado y no puede detener el balón_*

Samguk no puede para el tiro por que esta paralizado y el balón entra en portería, los demás miembros de raimon se quedan sorprendidos por el tiro pero Riccardo al ver esa supertecnica se queda pensativo ya que cree que la a visto en otro lugar.

**Mark**: bien el ganador es Fernando

**Michael**: no ha sido un mal tiro hay que reconocerlo

**Fernando**: tu tiro tampoco esta mal

**Riccardo** : donde los sabios de este supertecnica

**Fernando**: por que lo preguntas

**Riccardo**: es que me suena a verla visto en algún otro sitio y por cierto acabo de caer en la cuenta de que aun no sabemos tu apellido ni siquiera lo dijiste en clase

**Fernando**: es que mi apellido es secreto

**Gabriel**: como que secreto hay algo que estés ocultando

**Fernando**: puede, pero como dice mi hermana si te lo digo luego tengo que matarte así que mejor que no sepáis nada, por el momento

**Riccardo** : entonces en que podemos confiar en ti

**Fernando**: hacer lo que queráis yo solo quiero jugar fútbol y ya esta

y con esas palabra Fernando se fue a entrenar por su cuenta dejando pensativo a mas de uno del equipo ya que aunque conociera al entrenador Evans, era muy difícil saber si podían confiar en el por que de que conocía a Evans y a los del raimon y Inazuma Japón de 10 años atrás y sobre todo quien era su entrenador y por que se comportaba de manera tan misteriosa.

* * *

Ya era por la tarde cuando Arion a pareció por el entrenamiento y las gerentes al verlo corrieron a su encuentro aun que el chico no estaba muy animado que digamos seguramente por la conversacional que había mantenido con el imperial ya que este se había negado rotundamente a ayudarles.

**Skie** : hola Arion, viste a la aleta de un Victor

**Arion**: …..si -se aleja hacia donde esta Mark-

**Cielos** : preocupa-que-te en Arion

* * *

-Con Mark-

** Mark**: llegas tarde

**Arion**: lo siento

**Mark**: ocurre algo

**Arion**: entrenador, he intentado traer a Victor al entrenamiento, pero no he podido, quisiera jugar al fútbol con el pero...

**Mark**: cuando uno esta triste lo mejor es entrenar, mira los ánimos de tus compañeros

Al escullar esas palabras de su entrenador Arion posa su mira en campo de fútbol donde sus algunos de sus compañeros de equipo que intentan una y otra vez sin descanso completar el **_Trueno Ilimitado_**.

**Mark**: con el entrenamiento se puede hacer posible lo imposible, mira cuanto trabaja J.p para mejorar su supertecnica

**Arion**: pero que bien

**Mark**: aunque no es el único que lo esta dando todo en el entrenamiento sino mira a Fernando que aun que va por su cuenta en el entrenamiento y acaba de ingresar en el equipo, no quiere quedarse atrás

Entonces Arion observo al misterioso chico que permanecía apartado del resto del equipo mientras corría con el balón de una punta ha otra del campo de fútbol sin perder el control de balón ni un segundo. Arion miro detenidamente los movimientos del ojirojo cuando paso a otro entrenamiento y esta ves en vez de correr se limito a darle toques al balón aun que su forma de hacerlo era un tanto peculiar y Arion juraría que esos movimientos ya los había visto pero siendo realizados por otra persona de la cual no podía acordarse.

**Arion**: Fernando es bastante bueno verdad entrenador me recuerda ha alguien pero no consigo acordarme de quien

**Mark**: estoy de acuerdo contigo Arion, ese chico es muy parecido a...

**Arion**: a quien entrenador Evans

**Mark** : no importa, vamos vea entrenar

**Arion**: si, voy a trabajar con la**_ Brisa Deslizante_**

**Mark**: no, mejor que practiques el tiro

**Arion**: el tiro, yo dice

**Mark**: con la pasión que le pones puedes con todo

**Arion**: que puedo con todo

**Mark**: no te dejes limitar en defensa o ataque, quiero que pruebes muchas cosas, haber cuales salen bien

**Arion**: no limitarme a una posición

**Mark**: ademas el punto débil del **_Trueno Ilimitado_** es que necesita bajar al delantero asta la defensa, cuanta mas gente tengamos que pueda dar el golpe final mejor para el equipo

**Arion**: entendido, ahora lo pruebo

**Mark**: marca algún gol y veras como la confianza de la Royal se viene a bajo

**Arion**: si! -se va hacia donde esta J.p-

**Celia**: -se hacer ha hablar con Mark- la semifinal es dentro de muy poco, pero el equipo desconfía de Fernando y sin Victor es como si tuviéramos solo 10 jugadores, mira voy ha hablar con Victor y hablare también con el equipo para que no desconfíen de Fernando

**Mark**: sera mejor dejar a Victor un rato tranquilo te aseguro que sabe luchar a su manera y lo Fernando, he hablado con el y dice que tiene ordenes de no jugar el partido de mañana asta que ella lo vea oportuno

**Celia**: eso quiere decir que ella estará mañana viendo el partido, me pregunto si se dejara ver, ase tiempo que no la veo

**Mark**: no creo, según Fernando se mantendrá en las sombras asta que valga la pena salir

**Celia**: es una lastima, pero tratándose de ella seguro que sera por un buen motivo

* * *

**Si has conseguido llegar asta aquí te doy mi enhorabuena por haber sobrevivido a este súper largo primer cap de mi versión de Inazuma Go, aunque no estoy segura si lo continuare porque aun no he terminado el resto de mis fics y este esta relacionado con mi fic de Brillante Oscuridad así que depende de ustedes si les gusto hagan meló saber y si no les gusto en unos días lo borrare por que entenderé que a sido una muy mala idea publicarlo, si llega el caso de que les gusta (cosa que no creo) tienen que saber que este cap esta escrito de esta manera por que ya cuando me di cuenta que esta escrito así llevaba la mitad hecha así que si al final publico la continuación sera de la otra manera, Sayonara! Minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui Andy con el cap 2 de Inazuma Eleven Go: El despertar de Raimon. Al principio tenia pensado borrar la historia pero he de admitir que me hace mucha ilucion escribir mi version de inazuma go haci que siento si esta muy horrible aun soy una novata en esto de escribir fics.  
**

_**Inazuma Eleven go no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el partido entre la Royal Academy y el Raimon comenzara y los dos equipos ya se encontraban calentando en el terreno de juego. Mientras que en el banquillo de la Royal el entrenador Sharp y su asistente Samford hablaban, pero no de estrategias para aplastar a Raimon sino de algo más importan y muy secreto, algo que sorprendió mucho a Jude

-estas seguro de eso David -dijo el de gafas de mosca

-totalmente -dijo el de parche con voz seria -los guardias dicen que vieron su rostro entre el público, Jude no hay duda está aquí

-pero donde y porque no se muestra -dijo el de rastras posando su mirada en las personas que había en el estadio esperando encontrar a esa persona a la que no veía desde que el había tomado el puesto de comandante

-no vale la pena darle vueltas al asunto -dijo David mirando al campo -será mejor concentrarnos en el partido

-lo sé, pero que este aquí no significa nada bueno

-crees que planea algo

-quien sabe tratándose de... -comento serio el entrenador de la Royal callándose el nombre de aquella persona -podemos esperarnos cualquier cosa, sabes bien que ni siquiera yo sé lo que ronda por su cabeza -tras decir eso una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para el otro se formó en la cara del de rastras

-tal vez pero y si... -dijo pensativo Samford -su presencia aquí tiene que ver con raimon, quiero decir que sabemos que Fernando acaba de unirse al equipo así que este debe ser su primer partido no sería de extrañar que hubiera venido a verlo jugar

-puede ser... -dijo pensando en lo que David acababa de decir y la verdad era lo más lógico conocía a la perfección a esa persona como para saber que nunca se perdería un partido del chico y aunque no lo admitiera eso le dolía un poco porque por un momento llego a creer que esa persona se encontraba allí por el... borro esos pensamientos de la cabeza y dijo totalmente seguro de sus palabras -de todos maneras no podrá pasar en el anonimato mucho tiempo y aún menos si Nando sale al campo de futbol

-cierto, solo esperemos que su furia no caiga sobre nosotros cuando le demos el golpe final a Raimon -aunque su voz sonaba seria para Jude no paso desapercibido el miedo que contenían sus palabras porque si algo había que temer en este mundo era la implacable furia de esa persona

-esperemos aunque dudo mucho que nos salvemos -dijo Jude con algo de gracia

-pero tú al menos no te enfrentaras a todo su enfado, en cambio yo... -dijo empezando a palidecer por segundos

* * *

Mientras tanto en el terreno de juego ya se estaba por dar inicio el partido y el comentarista Charlie Horse hacia su aparición empezando a relatar el encuentro de estos dos equipos

-_oh!, el raimon sale con 10 jugadores, se ha caído el delantero Victor Blade de la alineación o será una estrategia del entrenador Evans, de todas maneras el raimon esta en desventaja desdés el comienzo_

_-_mira que salir solo con 10, es como si nos estuvieran menos preciando -dijo el nº10 Colby Columbia

-tranquilo, sabes que únicamente debemos pensar en ganar -dijo el capitán Rex Remington con seriedad

recibido -contesto el otro

* * *

Desde el otro lado del campo el Raimon contemplaba a su rival mientras esperaban que el árbitro pitara el comienzo del partido

-así que de verdad hemos salido con 10 -dijo preocupado Eugene -y encima no hemos logrado completar el _**Trueno Ilimitado**_ ni una vez, seguro que esto saldrá bien

-bueno... -comento Michael con duda

-tenemos que hacer lo que podamos -dijo el capitán Riccardo -pensando que al final los entrenamientos darán resultado

-aunque no allá salido en el entrenamiento puede que si lo haga en el partido de verdad -dijo Adé tan despreocupado como siempre

-eso es -soltó Arion con su típico entusiasmo mientras se metía en la conversación –si luchamos al final encontraremos una solución

-qué bonito seria si las cosas fueran tan fáciles -dijo Michael como siempre en contra de lo que dice Arion

-de todas maneras este equipo -comenzó a decir Subaru desde la defensa -no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos hemos enfrentado

-oh...-dijo Arion al ver que el estado de ánimo del equipo no era muy bueno

* * *

Mientras tanto en el banquillo de Raimon, el chico de ojos rojos de forma "disimulada" observaba con mucha atención, las gradas repletas hasta los topes de gente con la esperanza de verla a ella pero desgraciadamente no había podido dar con su paradero haciendo que el joven se deprimiera un poquito

-pasa algo Fernando -pregunto en voz baja Celia

-no, es solo que... -comenzó a hablar Nando también en voz baja

-la extrañas ¿verdad? -dijo sonriendo la de gafas rojos

-mentiría si digiera que no -contesto el chico mientras volvía a mirar hacia las gradas -tenía la esperanza de verla en el partido contra la Royal pero no la veo por ningún lado

-sabes Fernando, creo que no eres el único que la busca por todo el estadio

-a que te refieres -pregunto sin entender el joven

-mira -dijo Celia señalando hacia el banquillo de la Royal o mejor dicho al comandante de la Royal

-no entiendo que tiene que ver la mosca

-veras -empezó a decir Celia -mi hermano lleva ya un buen rato mirando hacia la gente del estadio

-quieres decir que...

-sí, creo que al igual que tú la anda buscando

* * *

El partido dio comienzo con el saque de Raimon, que empezó a avanzar por el campo de la Royal aunque el equipo rival no tardo en hacerse con el balón que ya se encontraba en posesión de su capitán que sin esfuerzo había pasado a la defensa de Raimon

-esta es la Royal Academy -dijo Arion asombrado -sus movimientos no tienen nada que ver con los demás equipos

-_apenas a comenzado el partido y el Raimon ya corre peligro, Remigton chuta a puerta_

-_**Parada Ardiente**_ -dice Samguk utilizando una de sus supertactica para detener el tiro

-_lo paro! Samguk ha usado todo el cuerpo para detener el tiro de Remigton_

-puede que no sean tan malos estos de Raimon -comento Columbia

-se ha vuelto más interesante -dice Remigton mientras observaba como el equipo entero de Raimon corría hacia donde estaba Sam

-Samguk -dijo Preocupado Riccardo

-estoy bien -contesto Sam

-buena parada -comento Subaru

-pero Samguk no podrá seguir soportando muchos tiros tan fuertes como ese -dice el defensa de pelo rosa

-tendremos que reforzar la defensa -hablo Eugene -no crees

-No -dice serio Riccardo -nos concentraremos en el ataque, tendremos más posibilidades de ganar que sinos que damos en la defensa

El partido se reanudo, el capitán de raimon es quien tiene el balón y haciendo uso de _**Virtuoso **_comienza a dirigir Raimon. Riccardo le pasa a Arion y este de un cabezazo le envía la pelota a Michael que se dispone a tirar a puerta

-voy a marcar -dice el de pelo azul celeste chutando con todas sus fuerzas aunque lamentablemente el balón es parado por la fuerte defensa de la Royal

-esta es la defensa de la Royal Academy -dice con superioridad uno de los cuatro defensas, mientras enviaba el balón hacia su capitán

* * *

Desde las gradas, entre la multitud una persona que quería pasar en el anonimato contemplaba el partido sin perderse un solo detalle analizando a los jugadores de ambos equipos y sin esfuerzo alguna sabiendo de antemano con solo observarlos cuales serían sus próximos movimientos. Dejo de mirar hacia el terreno de juego para posar su mirada en el banquillo de la Royal o mejor dicho en el entrenador de la Royal

-Sharp -dijo aquella persona en un susurro sin poder evitar sonreír de manera melancólica al mismo tiempo que sus ojos que eran de un color rojo sangre comenzaban a brillar en un tono carmesí por unos segundos para luego volver a poner esa expresión fría y calculadora en su rostro y dirigir toda su atención a el campo de futbol donde Raimon había intentado sin excito el _**Trueno Ilimitado**_.

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo? les gusto o esta muy horrible. Siento que sea tan corto el proximo lo are mas largo lo prometo, bueno gente tienen idea de quien es _esa persona_ de la que todos hablan yo creo que es evidente quien es pero... bueno no les molesto mas y si quieren manden algun comentario que de seguro sera bien resibido. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aqui yo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de mi version de Inazuma Go espero que les guste y como prometi este es un poco mas largo  
**

_Inazuma Eleven go no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**(Narrador: Fernando)**

El árbitro toco el silbato indicando el descanso y tanto Raimon como Royal volvieron a sus banquillos. Observe a los Inazuma, algunos estaban algo decaídos por los dos goles que el equipo de la mosca había marcado y otros porque las posibilidades de que lograran esa supertactica que destruiría la defensa de la Royal eran de 1 sobre 1000.

-No os rindáis -escuche que dijo Mark -los que logran las cosas son los que nunca se rinden

Observe a Evans, aunque ahora fuera el entrenador seguía siendo el mismo loco por el futbol que yo había conocido a los 5 años aun que era de esperar todos los poseedores del espíritu del relámpago somos unos obsesos del balón ni siquiera ella se libra...

-ponerme a mi -oí que dijo de repente alguien, el dueño de esa voz era un chico pálido de pelo azul oscuro que vestía una camisa roja y una especie de capa y pantalón de color morado. -dejadme jugar en este partido

-ah en este no piensas largarte -dijo el capitán

-no os lo pido como imperial -empezó a decir el de morado -os lo pido solo como jugador de futbol -los del raimon lo contemplaban con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos de las palabras del imperial, esto se volvía cada vez más interesante así que me puse de pie para no perderme ni un detalle

-cómo quieres que confiemos en ti -dijo furioso Michael, en las caras de la mayoría de los Inazuma también había algo de rabia hacia el de morado

-entrenador Evans... -dijo Skie

-la decisión es solo suya -dijo Mark que estaba con una expresión seria

-qué? -solté por lo bajo sin comprender que decía ese cabeza de balón

-pues yo -hablo Arion -confió en Víctor

-Arion... -dijo J.p mirándolo con asombro

-Víctor siempre nos ha hecho pasar mal -dijo Michael con un notable enfado en la voz -en el anterior partido pensé, que tal vez podría confiar en él, pero luego falta a todos los entrenamientos y ahora ha llegado tarde al partido... ¿¡aun así confías en el!?

-si confió -el tono de Arion me sorprendió parecía muy seguro de sus palabras -por favor recordad, como juega Víctor al futbol; si no le gustase el futbol como a nosotros, no podría hacer esas jugadas tan increíbles, por eso confió en el -pude observar que hasta el chico de morado estaba sorprendido.

(Narrador normal)

-yo también confió -dijo Riccardo dando un paso el frente

-bien capitán -contesto Arion, mientras que el resto del equipo iba asintiendo con la cabeza

-bah, que remedio -soltó Michael -lo necesitamos para completar la supertactica

-Michael -dijo Arion muy contento

-Víctor entra -dijo Mark tras soltar una risita

-si

-lucharemos todos... -empezó a decir Arion pero algo lo interrumpió; el teléfono de Mark estaba sonando

-disculpad chicos -dijo el entrenador mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta, su rostro mostraba algo de confusión -que extraño...

-pasa algo Mark -dijo Celia

-no, es solo que -dijo - un número desconocido me acaba de dejarme un mensaje

-un mensaje y que dice -contesto la peliazul

-pues...ni idea aun no lo he abierto -soltó Mark rascándose la cabeza, mientras que el resto se caía a lo anime

-y que estas esperando ábrelo de una vez-le dijo Fernando algo molesto por la actitud del de banda

-está bien, está bien -dijo Evans mientras apretaba una de las teclas del móvil, para luego ponerse a leer, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y algo en su interior comenzó a decir le que saliera corriendo y no mirara atrás pasara lo que pasara

-de quien es el mensaje entrenador -dijo Gabi al ver que Mark habia palidecido

-de... ella...

Mark-este -hablo seguro Celia inmediatamente

-no hay duda mira -dijo dandole el telefono a la peliazul

* * *

Mientras tanto en el banquillo de la Royal, Jude aunque no lo mostrara se encontraba intranquilo y miraba de reojo a los jugadores de su equipo para acegurarse de que ninguno lo observava. Cuando confirmo que no era espiado, saco el movil de su bolsillo y se dispuso ha abrir el mensage que hacia unos segundos habia resibido, observo el contenido del mensage y no pudo evitar sonreir por las palabras escritas

-pasa algo -dijo el de parche mientras se hacercaba a Jude

-mira -el de gafas de mosca, le mostro el mensaje

-"_prepárate Sharp, Raimon va a dejarte por los suelos" _-leyó David en un susurro asegurándose de que nadie lo oyera -este mensaje es de...

-si -contesto Jude -sabes creo que esta segunda parte será algo más entretenida por lo tanto cuando te de la señal lanza la operación Alfa-omega

-Es ... Alfa-Omega -hablo David sorprendió-pero estas seguro

-Por supuesto

-Si tú lo dices -murmuro Samford -entonces quien será el objetivo Sherwind, Di Rigo o Blade

-Fernando, el será el objetivo -dijo Sharp con seriedad

-Jude estás jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar

-no me importa quemarme, valdrá la pena ya veras

-como quieras -dijo David suspirando -pero si luego te pasa algo y ya sabes a lo que me refiero no me digas que no te lo advertí

Jude antes el comentario del de parche solo mostro una sonrisa ladina para luego coger su teléfono y mandar un mensaje _"Aunque Nando entre a jugar, el partido ya está decidido"_. A los pocos segundos recibió una contestación que decía _"eso ya lo veremos, el partido solo acaba cuando el árbitro toca el pitido final"._ Sharp tras leer el mensaje, guardo el móvil y se concentró en el partido todo lo que pudo ya que una parte del solo podía pensar en aquella persona de brillantes ojos rojos.

El cuándo el descanso se terminó ambos equipos volvieron al terreno de juego pero para sorpresa de todo el estadio Raimon había realizado un ligero cambio en su alineación

-_entra en el equipo Víctor Blade y Raimon tienen por fin 11 jugadores además se realiza un cambio sustituyendo al nº7 entra a jugar con el dorsal 14 Fernando..._

* * *

Mientras tanto en una gran sala ubicada en el interior del sector quinto, 2 tipos miraban desde una pantalla el partido de Raimon contra Royal, el silencio que había fue roto por el comentario de uno de ellos con aspecto bastante siniestro

-querrá asegurarse en persona -dijo el tipo refiriéndose a Víctor -de que habrá dinero para la operación de su hermano mayor

El otro tipo que se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono simplemente mostro una sonrisa ladina para luego decir -y que me dices de ese chico

-se refiere al nº14 -dijo el tipo de traje negro -es el nuevo jugador de Raimon por lo que nos ha dicho Blade pero en nuestra base de datos no existe nada acerca de ese joven, es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada

-qué curioso y justamente en el instituto Raimon -susurro el del trono

* * *

El estadio de repente callo en absoluto silencio y todas las miradas estaban puesta en Fernando, por el simple motivo de que por fin se había revelado su apellido y por supuesto con quien estaba emparentado aunque esto al ojirojo no pareció importarle ya que había corrido como si nada hacia su puesto en el campo y se encontraba en ese instante calentando. Los segundos pasaron y el lugar volvió a llenarse de ruido sin embargo los murmullos entre la gente y las miradas hacia el nº14 aún estaban presente.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y la Royal sacaba de centro aunque Víctor en seguida se izó con el balón y avanzo con paso firme por el terreno de juego

-lo ha dejado claro -dijo el capitán de la Royal -Víctor Blade es un traidor al Sector quinto

-que estúpido -comento otro de la Royal

-pero aun que se una al Raimon -pensó el capitán de la Royal -el resultado no cambiara la victoria sigue siendo nuestra de la Royal y el Sector quinto

-Michael -le dijo Riccardo -te encargas del remate

-está bien

-Víctor, sabes cómo lo hacemos verdad -hablo el capitán de Raimon

-si -grito el de pelo azul oscuro, para luego pasar el balón a Riccardo

-vamos -grito esperanzado el de pelo con rulos

El Raimon volvía a probar la supertactica del _**Trueno Ilimitado**_ esta vez con más esperanzas que nunca pero cuando Víctor chuto la pelota esta fallo y callo a los pies de los jugadores del equipo contrario pero Raimon no se rindió y cuando recuperaron el balón el _**Trueno Ilimitado**_ se volvió a realizar, lamentablemente seguía sin tener excito porque había algo que impedía a Víctor chutar con todas sus fuerzas y eso era el dinero para la operación de su hermano sin embargo algo izo que Blade reaccionara y fueron las palabras de Arion

-qué te pasa Víctor -hablo Arion al mismo tiempo que intentaba sin excito robar el balón -no estas mirando al futbol a la cara y eso hace llorar al futbol

-Arion tiene razón -comenzó a decir Fernando -juega al futbol y que nada más te importe que tu debilidad se convierta en tu mayor fuerza

Tras decir eso Fernando corrió hasta el jugador de la Royal que poseía el balón y con gran habilidad y sin apenas esfuerzo consiguió quitarle el esférico para luego de una patada pasarle el balón a Víctor que por fin se había metido en el partido. Raimon por tercera vez en esa segunda parte, intentaba el _**Trueno Ilimitado **_aunque esta vez la diosa de la victoria parecía sonreírles porque el balón cargado con las esperanzas de los jugadores callo en la defensa de la royal y los jugadores no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar

-_El Raimon ha roto la defensa de la Royal y ahora Arion Sherwind se hace con el balón y chuta a puerta con una nueva Supertecnica_

\- _**Tiro Vendaval**_ -grito Arion

-_**Despeje de Fuerza**_ -dijo el portero de la Royal intentando por todos los medios tener el balón, cosa que fue imposible

-_Gol, es el primer gol de Arion Sherwind en el campo y con el Raimon se encuentra aún solo gol de distancia_

Mientras tanto en el banquillo de la Royal

-David -dijo Jude -ha llegado el momento

-está bien -fue lo único que respondió para luego decir -equipo operación Alfa-omega, objetivo el nº14

-perfecto -dijo en voz baja el capitán -enseñémosle a ese quien manda en el campo

Tras decir eso volvió a su puesto en el terreno de juego, dio la orden al resto de los jugadores y saco de centro. Cuando el balón volvió a sus pies corrió regateando a todos los de Raimon hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el de ojos rojos que no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo pasar

-de aquí no pasas -le dijo Fernando con una sonrisa ladina -así que ya vas soltando el balón

-ja -se rio con burla el otro –no me agás reír te crees mucho por ser su hermano ¿verdad? pues déjame decirte que aquí los únicos que somos superiores somos los imperiales -Remington intento darle una pata a Fernando pero este como si nada lo esquivo

-vosotros los del sector quinto en lo único que soy superiores es en idiotez -comento Fernando con burla -hasta un niño de 3 años os podría ganar

¿Cómo te atreves -dijo furioso -ahora veras, _**alas negras Cuervo**_

El espíritu guerrero de Remington se preparaba para atacar pero Fernando ni se inmuto al contrario permanecía quieto y con una sonrisa en los labios

-veamos quien es más fuerte, si tu Cuervo o mi Supertecnica -dijo el ojirojo para luego alzar en alto un brazo -_**Llamada Espectral **_

De repente un trueno cayó al suelo y luego en donde estaba el capitán de la Royal empezó a agrietarse y de esas grietas empezaron a salir brazos de muertos que cogieron por los pies a Remington y empezaron a tirar de el para llevarlo a una grieta más grande que se había formado, esto causo que del susto el espíritu guerrero desapareciera y también que el balón fuera robado por Fernando que salió corriendo con el esférico al mismo tiempo que se reía del otro, cuando Fernando se encontraba ya en el campo de la Royal le paso el balón a Víctor y este se lo paso a J.p que con su nueva Supertecnica _**Salto incandescente **_había logrado empatar el partido.

El tiempo iba pasando y la Royal de vio obligada a permanecer en la defensa pero nada sirvió porque en un visto y no visto Fernando se coló entre sus filas y aun que los jugadores intentaron de todo nada pudo pararle y tras pasarle el balón a Víctor, Raimon anoto su tercer gol

-esto es imposible -grito furioso uno de la royal -los imperiales no podemos perder, tenemos que hacer algo

-tranquilo tengo la solución -dijo el capitán del equipo -hay que ir a por ese e impedir que pase el balón a alguno del Raimon

-y como lo aremos -hablo el otro

-atacaremos los dos juntos con nuestros espíritus guerreros y lo dejaremos sin jugar al futbol por unos meses

-me parece bien, hagámoslo

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para que el partido acabara y Fernando se encontraba corriendo con el balón en los pies decidido a marcar el gol número cuatro pero algo se interpuso en su camino los imperiales de la Royal habían sacado a sus espíritus guerreros y se encontraba esperando la llegada del chico aunque este al ver ese batallón solo mostro una sonrisa de burla y se dispuso a superarlos aunque para eso necesitaría la ayuda de su

Espíritu guerrero

-no me detendréis -dijo el ojirojo al mismo tiempo que una sombra oscura que iba cogiendo forma aparecía en su espalda -_**Link guardián de los mundos**_

***Link guardián de los mundos**: su aspecto es similar al héroe de los videojuegos The Legend of Zelda además de llevar una larga capa de color negro y una espada y un escudo de color plateado.

-usar tu espíritu guerrero no te servirá de nada -le dijo Remington atacando junto con el otro imperial

-eso ya lo veremos

La lucha de invocadores comenzó y aunque al principio los tres estuvieron al mismo nivel pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se iba notando que quien de verdad manejaba la situación era el de ojos rojos como la sangre

-esto ya resulta aburrido así que aquí os quedáis -dijo el chico para luego hacer que el espíritu golpeara con su espada a los otros dos causando que se desaparecieran

Ya sin ningún percance Fernando avanzo hasta la portería regateando a los demás miembros de la Royal para luego tirar a puerta marcando así el 4 gol de Raimon

-_gol, Fernando Aldena el hermano pequeño de la gran futbolista Andrea Aldena marca el gol final del partido dándole una victoria aplastante a Raimon que se clasifica para la final de la zona este del torneo Camino Imperial _

Segundos después el árbitro toco el final del partido y los chicos de Raimon celebraron la victoria mientras que en las gradas aquella persona se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y por lo bajo para que nadie escuchara dijo -así se ase hermanito -segundos después se marchó del lugar pero no sin antes mandar un mensaje al teléfono de Jude _"vez te dije que ganaría Raimon Sharp"_

* * *

Más tarde en uno de los pasillos de la Royal Academy

-así que as roto a la royal, Mark -dijo serio Jude

-Jude, porque estas en el Sector quinto -pregunto Mark

Sharp solo sonrió de forma ladina y...

* * *

**Hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero que les haya gustado y que se allan quedado con intriga no se olviden de comentar me interesan mucho sus opiniones.**

** Sayonara minna!**


End file.
